A CARTA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Marguerite escreve uma carta para Ned enquanto ele está longe da casa. Tradução da fic The letter. One-shot.


**A CARTA**

**Author – TheChosenOne3**

Disclaimer – Os personagens são baseados na série 'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World'.

* * *

Querido Ned,

Gostaria que você pudesse ver exatamente o que sua partida causou a nossa pequena família. Não é mais tão forte quanto já foi, e ainda assim é dez vezes mais forte. Todos nós sofremos ao chegarmos a este lugar, não por sermos obrigados a conviver dia-a-dia, mas por sermos separados devido a tantas perdas. Primeiro perdemos Summerlee, então você, então Verônica, então novamente você, então novamente Verônica. Felizmente, Verônica voltou para nós depois que você partiu. Mas, Ned, tudo tem mudado. Ela agora precisa de você mais do que nunca. Queria que você pudesse vê-la quando se senta na varanda com o olhar perdido no platô procurando por qualquer sinal de que você está voltando para casa e voltando para ela. Gostaria que você pudesse ouvi-la se mexendo e se revirando em seu quarto à noite, chamando seu nome enquanto dorme. Sei que vocês concordaram em ser amigos, mas também sei que ambos se arrependem dessa decisão.

Aposto que sou a última pessoa que você esperaria que escrevesse alguma coisa assim para você. Sei que de todos os membros desta nossa pequena expedição, fui eu quem fez mais para tornar a vida no platô mais difícil do que deveria ser, especialmente para você. Espero que possa me perdoar por isso. Você foi o único que raramente fez alguma coisa em retaliação a minhas observações e acho que tirei vantagem de sua natureza amável. Não me desculpo facilmente, mas se você voltar para nós, eu pedirei seu perdão. Você é o irmão mais novo que eu nunca tive, mas sempre quis e espero que saiba disso onde quer que você esteja.

As mulheres desta casa da árvore não são as únicas que sentem sua falta. Posso ver a mudança em ambos, Roxton e Challenger. Ambos sentem saudades. Challenger não tem mais ninguém que realmente pareça nem vagamente interessado em suas teorias e invenções. Você era aquele que sempre fazia perguntas e o surpreendia com seu conhecimento de alguns experimentos científicos. Graças a sua partida, ele me recrutou como sua nova assistente de laboratório. Essa é outra razão porque desejo que você volte logo.

Roxton também tem sentido sua falta. Acho que ele sente como se tivesse perdido um irmão mais uma vez. Ele me confiou o segredo de que você é um pouco inseguro a seu respeito. Perguntei se ele estava preocupado com você e ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos e disse, "Não. Malone é mais forte do que ele acha que é. Mas não é sua força que o ajudará lá fora. É sua natureza gentil que o salvará de confrontos desnecessários. Sua curiosidade natural e desconfiança, o manterão longe de situações que ele não deseja. Ele voltará para nós porque vai perceber que tudo o que ele está procurando, ele deixou para trás." Espero que ele esteja certo, Malone. Todos sentimos saudades suas. Nos preocupamos com você, mas nem mais nem menos do que nos preocuparíamos com qualquer um de nós que deixasse a segurança da casa da árvore.

A coisa que mais sinto falta é do seu café. Você me viciou nessa coisa e agora, toda manhã, quando tomo minha xícara habitual, não posso evitar pensar em você. Sinto falta de nossas conversas matinais, debruçados sobre nossas xícaras de café. Rindo e falando como se beber café nos fizesse parte de um clube exclusivo e eu acho que, pelo menos para nós, era. Não sou muito boa em explicar meus sentimentos para as pessoas, mas aqui vai. Você é uma parte muito valiosa desta expedição, não importa o que eu tenha dito ou feito para convencê-lo do contrário. Você é aquele que sempre mantém o otimismo, não importa a gravidade da situação. Suas estórias nos entretém quando estamos chateados. E não importa o que eu fizesse ou dissesse a seu respeito, você nunca se colocou contra mim. Você pareceu sempre ver que existe mais em mim do que eu deixo que vejam, e eu nunca poderei agradecê-lo o suficiente por seu suporte e discrição.

Eu sei que você pode se cuidar, mas isso não impede que nenhum de nós pare de se preocupar com você. Sentimos sua falta, mas todos entendemos porque você teve que partir. E estamos todos ansiosamente esperando seu retorno. Você precisa voltar para nós, mas principalmente para Verônica. Nós lhe falamos sobre sua dedicação enquanto ela estava perdida no balão. Ela sabe o quanto você se importa com ela. Mas ela sente saudades suas e sei que você sente saudades dela. Ela tem orgulho de você, aliás, todos nós temos. Se você não for voltar pela família, pelo menos volte por Verônica.

Não sei o que deu em mim para escrever-lhe. Eu sei que mesmo quando você voltar eu não vou mostrar nem a você nem a ninguém essa carta. Então resolvi deixar que o vento carregasse esta mensagem para você. E sei que mesmo se não recebê-la, saberá o quanto todos sentimos a sua falta porque você também sente a nossa. Volte logo Neddy-boy.

Sinceramente,

Marguerite Krux

* * *

Marguerite ficou em pé na varanda da casa da árvore. Seus três companheiros já estavam na cama. Ela havia escrito uma carta para Malone. Por alguma razão, todos na casa da árvore estavam se sentindo melancólicos naquele dia. Verônica leu os diários dele repetidas vezes. Challenger trabalhou fazendo papel para Ned, dizendo que seria necessário para quando ele voltasse. Roxton ficou fora caçando, mas ela sabia que ele também estava procurando por qualquer sinal de Malone naquela área. Até Finn parecia menos energética do que o normal. Silenciosamente ela havia ficado na cozinha praticando sua leitura. Marguerite sentara com ela costurando roupas e ajudando a jovem loira com palavras que ela não sabia. Ela pensou em escrever sobre Finn para Malone, mas essa era uma carta que ele não iria ler, de qualquer forma.

Seu olhar acompanhou a imensidão do platô, da mesma forma que havia testemunhado Verônica olhar todas as noites desde que tinha voltado. Olhou para a carta em sua mão. Uma forte brisa agitou seus cabelos e ela largou a carta olhando-a flutuar no ar para longe de seu olhar.

O vento levou a carta milhas e milhas através do platô antes de finalmente aterrisar perto de um acampamento em algum lugar a leste do platô. Um homem que lá estava sentado olhando a fogueira e escutando a selva a sua volta viu o pedaço de papel cair no chão a sua frente. Ele pegou-o e leu notando que a letra lhe parecia familiar. Leu uma segunda vez descobrindo que ao final havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Obrigado Marguerite. Também sinto a falta de todos. Estou voltando para casa, para todos vocês, especialmente você, Verônica." Malone dobrou a carta, colocando-a no bolso e deitou-se para dormir.

**Fim!**

* * *

_Tradução e publicação autorizadas pela autora_

_Tradução: TowandaBR_

_Revisão: Lady K_

_Abril/2004_


End file.
